What Day?
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: Hello! Sorry for not posting in a while. Here's a new story! T for language


What Day?

It was...wrong. I know it was wrong, but I had to go...

_"Engwand, pwease don't leave me!" was all I heard as I walked to my ship._

_"Huh? America?, " I said as I turned around to expect the cute, small you in that white dress and the red ribbon around the neck. But, sadly, I didn't see you. Oh, just my imagination I just blandly thought, as if I tossed it to the I did as I boarded my ship and set out for home._

Everytime I think of that time I cry. But back then, I thought it was literally nothing... Now I see the error of my ways...

Why can't I just... I thought again and looked over to my spellbook. ...change that?

I got to my feet and ran over to my spellbook quickly, then ripped it open. Now where is that spell? I yelled in my head as I flipped through the pages quickly. I finally reached the spell when the phone rang.

"Oh, who the hell could it be?," I yelled as I slammed the spellbook down, then picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, England? I've been ringing your doorbell for thirty minutes!" I heard a voice yell. My eyes widened as small tears filled my eyes.

"America?," I whispered to myself, but then I realized what was happening, "Well good! You're going to be there for a while!"

"Wha? Why? I came to tell you something important!," America yelled.

"I don't care about your freakin' video games, you prat!," I screamed as loud as I could and slammed the phone down, yet didn't properly hang it up. Then, I stomped back over to my spell book.

"England, please, listen to me!," the annoying man screamed, "I came to talk to you about you and I, no...about us!" My left eye twitched as I, yet _again_, picked up the phone.

"LISTEN HERE YOU TWAT! THERE WON'T BE **ANYTHING** BETWEEN US BECAUSE OF THAT WAR! NOW BUGGER OFF!," I yelled with anger and sadness in my voice. But now, I was so focused on my goal...and I wasn't going to get distracted by this hamburger loving idiot!

"Eng-England...," I heard America sniffle, "Please... Why can't you...just listen to me for once?" I walked back to my spellbook and took it into my hands. Then, I coldly said,

"Because..." I paused to take my wand (the one with the yellow star on top), then continued. "I'm going to change history. I won't even know you anymore." For some reason, I knew America's eyes widened, as I heard banging on the front door.

"No! Open the door, England!," he yelled through the door instead of the phone. Hmph! Such a brat I thought as I turned back to my spellbook.

"England, don't!," America yelled in a squeaky, yet cracked voice. My eyes widened as I turned my head to the front door. Was he...crying? I shook my head. No, he's doing it again! I have to concentrate! I turned my attention back to the old spellbook in my hands, then read the spell. After reading the spell, I closed my eyes.

"England, please listen!," America screamed. Of course, I ignored him and stepped into my magic circle.

"Oh, great Father of time,

Hear my call!

Turn your hands backwards just for me

And not all!

Now turn back to the time-!" Then, I hit the floor and grunted, "What the hell, America?"

"I don't want you to do this!," America yelled as tears rolled down his face, "I really want to be with you!" I was so happy at what he said! But then, I remembered...

"You...," I whispered through gritted teeth.

"What?," the other asked and hugged me gently. Yet, I pushed him away.

"You bloody liar!," I yelled and stood up, "You don't wanna be with me! You left me! Why the hell do you want to be with me now?"

"England, I-" he started.

"Shut up! I'm finishing my spell!," I cut him off.

"England, no! I LO-!"

"When America was mine!"

...

I walked off the walkboard of my ship and stepped onto the shore of New England. When I heard giggling, I smiled more than ever.

"America!," I yelled as I kneeled down and put my arms behind my back.

"Engwand!," America yelled while giggling followed by hugging me tight, "You're back Engwand! I missed you!" I smiled more.

"I missed you, too, America," I said, holding him with one hand. For a while, we both looked at eachother with smiles on our faces. Then, out of the blue, the small little boy took my hat off my head.

"Heehee! I've got your hat, Engwand!," America giggled as he put my pirate hat on his head. Of course, the hat fell over his face because it was too big on him. I laughed hard as I took the small boy in my one arm.

"Hey, America. I brought something for you," I smiled and took my hat back.

"Eh? Really?," America yelled with a big smile and wide eyes. And his cute little curl bouncing!

"Yes, I did." Then, I held out a yellow bunny with blue ears and tail. America gasped and took the toy eagerly.

"Thanks Mr. Britain, sir!," America giglled and hugged the button-eyed toy. I cringed at the name inside, then simply smiled,

"Please, call me brother."

And on that day, I knew that he would never leave.


End file.
